Without Glamours
by Belreath
Summary: When house mates Draco and Hermione venture out one night after some drinks to an exclusive club, Hermione's life is turned upside down. As is Severus' who wasn't expecting to see anyone from the wizarding world let alone Miss Granger. Set 5 years after the war. BDSM warning. SS/HG.
1. Truth or Eggs

_Hello all_

_Please feel free to join me on my blog where I will go into detail and post links about many descriptions within this story _

belr eath . b log spot . c om . a u

just remove spaces.

_This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me although I crave constructive advice. I am studying contemporary art at Uni and work in an art supply store. Essentially I needed another creative outlet for when my painting just isn't working out for me and to escape the dreaded essays._

_This story will contain some BDSM and I must say don't try this at home, although clearly I'm not going to stop you. Seriously though allot of the things in this story can be quite dangerous so please I beg of you be careful. Most towns have a local group of likeminded people that are easy to contact either to get advice from or to meet up. _

_I do not have a beta. I would like one, as my professors often tell me I am crap at editing my own work._

_I do not own the characters or Hogwarts or sadly Professor Shape. However this story based on already established characters is myn, paws of its rude to steal._

Chapter 1 – Truth or eggs

Without the use of glamour's Hermione may have ended up being the average, anti-social, boring girl that everyone thought she was however if they knew the places she frequented on a regular basis she was sure she had the ability to give even the open minded, outgoing Ginny a heart attack. This is the story of a somewhat lost Hermione finding her salvation and herself.

The war was more than 5 years over however survivor's guilt had hit her harder than even Harry who was eager to move on with his own life and the Weasleys who had lost a brother and son. She had attempted to keep it to herself mostly however the reunions held every year left a pit in her stomach and a sour taste in her mouth, she had only been twice. Hermione still saw Ron and Harry often when they weren't travelling with work, having finished their auror training by some miracle. Ironically though it was Draco Malfoy that eventually pulled her out of her pit of despair that no one else seemed to realise she was in. Her and Draco ended up being paired up after a two year internship at the ministry both of them finishing a year early in the field of translating, restoring and finding practical uses for the old spell and history tomes that were either turning up in muggle archaeological digs or were waiting in ministry storage. To most who were not Draco and Hermione this was a boring and dull topic and as a result no one asked about her work and were shocked to find out about her friendship with Draco. It took Harry and Ron almost 6 months to get over the fact and the same again when she announced they were moving in together to save on rent and to make it easier to research together after hours. However they now managed to get along somewhat amicably.

Hermione was delighted with Draco, free from family pressure, Voldemort, life and death situations he wasn't half bad to be around. Draco's life had been turned around, his father in jail, his mother in St Mungos with an unknown mental condition and also just being alive when he had given up on living past the year of Dumbledore's death all forced the young boy to grow up quickly and somehow surprisingly well. He had latched on to Hermione's kindness as a life line, however with his sarcasm and natural instinct to lash out at the slightest harsh word Hermione didn't notice that Draco didn't hate her for almost a year in to their apprentice. Now they were surprising everyone and were the closest friends, Hermione felt that she would be truly lost without him and their weekly over indulgence in alcohol and old muggle board games that Draco stated he found amusing in their simple construction and gameplay but was really just fascinated with any muggle game or sport which had previously been denied to him.

It was on one of these weekly nights that Hermione and Draco discovered they were out of board games and decided on the old fashioned truth or dare as it so often does the game became more vulgar and outgoing as the second bottle of wine was opened…

"I'm going to fucking kill you ferret I swear to…." Hermione was cut of yet again as a considerable amount of wine and raw egg once again came rocketing out of her mouth and into the sink.

"Don't blame me" Draco smirked, sprawled out on the couch in a regal manor that only a Malfoy could achieve "I did warn you to take it easy, but oh no Granger I know everything thought that three raw eggs down the gullet would be no problem at all. Ha" finally getting up he handed her a wet washer and a glass of wine "Come on now drink this, I'm still bored and need to be entertained"

"you're a dick" Hermione replied weakly but still accepted both glass and washer sculling half the glass immediately to hopefully wash away the taste of egg. "I really wasn't expecting that… ah well my turn" she stated immediately perking up "Truth or dare Draco Dear"

Draco sighed dramatically swinging his legs up onto the couch "This game requires far too much effort for a night off, in the fear of you discovering all my secrets I think I'll be picking truth from now on"

"Christ Draco you're a lazy shit, fine truth from now on"

"Does everyone know you swear like a sailor when drunk?" Draco asked distractedly, he had decided a while ago that he was the only one that knew the real Hermione and he couldn't help but being smug about it.

"Of course not and it's 'my' turn so shut up…" She trailed of genuinely stumped as to what to ask, cursing that she was too drunk to really take up this opportunity screwing up her face she cursed only coming up with sexual questions "I need to get laid all I can think of are sex questions"

"HA! Ask away, that's the one area of my life I don't mind talking of, you know I like to brag" throwing a wink Hermione's way he took a swig straight from the next bottle of wine "This stuff… right here, magic"

"That's because its magically brewed wine Dip shit, ok then…. Best sexy experience ever" Hermione shouted just because she was pleased shed thought of something then proceeded to flop down into a bean bag and snatch the wine from Draco.

Draco looked thoughtful for only a minute before his face lit up like a Christmas tree "Well my best 'sexual experience' was last year January the first at 1am with a couple from Amsterdam, well worth the price of the port key. What a way to bring in the New Year they took me home and ravaged me till mid-day"

"Both of them?!" Hermione's mouth flew open

"Oh yes, usually not into Devil's three ways but this was amazing. Muggles to, who knew they could be so inventive" wiggling his eyebrows Draco glanced at Hermiones expression, he loved shocking her she always had the most amusing expressions. "How about you sweetness? Who was your favourite romp in the metaphorical hay?"

There had only been a handful of men for Hermione and none absolutely none had done anything for her except once but it still wasn't a pleasant memory. "You will think me disgusting… but after the final battle with Ron" cutting over Draco's response quickly she rushed to defend herself "Not because of him or anything, but the desperation, the adrenaline before the reality sunk in. It was like we were escaping our skins just two people in their own desperate need to breathe… I haven't really enjoyed sex since… I want to but it doesn't do anything for me… God… I hate wine lets never play this game again.

Draco was immediately serious, sliding of the couch and leaning on the other half of the beanbag. "Hermione I don't think your disgusting, people deal differently and I know better than anyone how affected you were by the battle, and the events leading up to it, let's dispense with this game crap and just talk. You and me about you, I think it's more than a little overdue don't you?"

"And what exactly would we talk about. I'm not going through with another of your ridiculous set ups, I simply don't have any interest in dating" Hermione mumbled staring at the opening of her wine bottle

Trying to resist smirking draco stole the bottle and took a swig "Come on now none of this emu business, we will start simple"

"Firstly its emo and secondly start what?" fighting to grab the bottle back Hermione was trying not to fall into a funk that would ruin the rest of the night.

"Questions you silly girl, now… oh here!" relinquishing the bottle Draco quickly went and grabbed another from the fridge before returning. "You know the first step is admitting you have a problem miss 'I'm addicted to alcohol' However … ah fuck, your freakishly strong you know." Rubbing his arm from the blow she'd dealt him he continued "However we aren't talking about that now are we? We are talking about you and sex. Stop cringing, I know you don't want a relationship but clearly you are interested in sex, if we find out what you're in to as such we can worry about finding a person later. If needed. So tell me what was it exactly that turned you on in that point in time, put the battle out of your mind and please god for my sanity let's pretend it wasn't Weasley. Why did that situation do something for you"

Hermione said nothing at first not sure if Draco was pulling the mickey or not however his consistently straight face finally convinced her. Ducking her head she really thought about it for the first time, because really she had tried to do the opposite of this for quite some time. "Well… the adrenaline… and for months… years really I had to be in control of myself and the boys constantly watching… the responsibility, it was crushing, just letting my body and R… the other person do what they wanted with me and not think about the consequences it was freeing." With a shrug she trailed of the wine making her braver again she looked at Draco waiting for a response.

Draco couldn't say he was surprised, it made sense. He was just wondering if his plan that was slowly growing in magnitude would work at all. Glancing at his watch he decided it wasn't too late "We are going out, no don't argue I know you hate going to clubs but this is different I promise. You owe me Granger don't argue, I can't stand your voice when you complain. It goes up an entire octave you know?"

With a sigh Hermione relented rather quickly, standing somewhat wonkily and thanking the gods that she had chosen a relatively weak wine "Fine, what shall I wear then?"

Grinning madly at his success Draco was quick to decide "That little black dress I made you wear to our last ministry function. Hair up and hurry! I'm off to get changed" with that he gracefully swept from the room.

Feeling rather naked already a familiar feeling when she had to go someplace new she trudged to her room to don her dress and attempt to fix her hair. A few struggling moments later and she was standing in front of the mirror placing glamour's on her chest, neck, arms and face.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. I never do" Draco huffed behind her proudly flashing the curse scars on his arms and neck. Jumping nearly a foot Hermione only smiled as she turned with her glamour's in place. "I know there isn't any point arguing, here's your purse, wand strap and I have already called the night bus let's go!"

"The night bus?!"

Draco immediately covered his ears "Yes the bloody night bus! We have been drinking, Mind your Octave woman and get out the door"

The journey wasn't as bad as Hermione was anticipating it was relatively smooth… for the night bus anyway. However her nerves were driving her insane. Draco refused to say where they were going and the night bus had already made several stops at crowded pubs and clubs, it couldn't be long now. Hermione rarely allowed Draco to take her out it usually ended up badly either with him getting drunk and bailing on her, Hermione being bored or the two of them getting so drunk they ended up making out before realising what they were doing. Thankfully with Draco she never had to endure wizarding venues unlike when she was with Harry or Ron this usually resulted in her being hounded by men and occasionally women that wanted to be able to say that they had slept with the great Hermione Granger. This she couldn't stand and as a result except for the ministry Hermione kept out of the wizarding world which suited Draco fine who had to deal with abuse daily just getting to work. The last think he wanted to do was go for drinks at a wizarding bar where it could be safely assumed that he was putting his life on the line. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts rather suddenly when the night bus pulled to a sudden stop, looking beside her she saw Draco stand and offer his had to her. This must be it, but it was so quiet outside the building they had pulled up next to was dark. No windows she realised, squinting against the darkness she saw a couple descend through a door to the side of the building where a solitary bouncer stood.

"Come on love" Draco spoke gently easing her out of her seat, seamlessly transitioning to what she like to call 'protective Draco' weather of himself of her she wasn't sure. Since the war when she was somewhere crowded or new, sudden movements or noises tended to produce a curse now ask questions later response from the traumatised witch. Draco understood perfectly and it didn't take him long to adjust his behaviour. He might be an ass, but he was considerate and understanding where he needed to be. Something Harry and Ron still couldn't grasp. Not saying a word just slowly following Draco out of the bus her mind started whirling with questions and yet she stayed silent, like Draco she had a different persona when in crowded or new places. She watched listened and rarely spoke until she was comfortable. Before they reached the bouncer Draco pulled Hermione over to the side. "Listen to me Granger, whenever you want to leave just say the word. I promise this is my last attempt at helping you, I won't leave your side tonight this is about you. Just give it a try for me; I know the guy who owns this place it's all very safe. Don't be alarmed and give it a chance ok?" He leaned in and hugged her tightly, almost too tightly. It didn't escape her notice that it was the kind of hug Draco would give her if she had woken up from a nightmare; this made her muscles bunch even tighter rather than calm her. However he had asked this of her so she followed him through the doors anyway.


	2. Discoveries of Body and Mind

_Spectacular thunder storms here today!_

_There will a small amount of… tension between Hermione and Draco in this chapter. It won't happen again I promise and I apologise. _

_The club and its rules stated in this chapter are entirely fictional; I have no intention of making an instructional fic. DO NOT take this story as a guide or as an information booklet into the world of BDSM._

_The information on my blog will have only factual information, however again this is to promote greater understanding of the story NOT to be an instructional fiction._

belr eath . b log spot . c om . a u

Chapter 2

Hermione would look back on this moment and would barely remember anything visual about the scene but would remember the feeling of walking through a wall and into another world her senses being hit with the sounds and smells of the club that it took her a few moments to adjust and even begin to look around. The deep base from an unknown song felt like it was vibrating through her whole body, she could smell leather sweat and a faint smell of sex in the air that caused her to hesitate slightly, but not wanting to loose Draco she followed wide eyed. As they moved down the short staircase she could hear sounds, faint over the music but still there. Sharp sounds like rubber bands snapping and the occasional shout or moan. Immediately Hermione reached for her wand but Draco was already there stalling her hand "trust me" He spoke next to her ear fighting to keep his gentle tones over the music "We need to go through this room to get to the next one, keep your eyes on me" Pulling back Hermione felt her anger flare briefly at the smirk on his face however her curiosity was now overwhelming and she followed Draco through a crowd of people until they reached a white door that stood out disturbingly well in the stained wood and brick of the rest of the club. She watched perplexed as Draco drew a card out of his pocket and swiped it along a security lock before opening the door. This one act disturbing her enough to draw her out of her nerves for a moment, she wouldn't admit it but she didn't like seeing Draco do overly muggle things, there was always something not quite right about it like watching a trained eagle do tricks when it was meant to soar free. She did appreciate that Draco was more open to muggles and their ways now, but in a way he had to be, and she doubted that if the war hadn't taken place Draco would never had been seen with something as muggle as a key pass.

With a slight whimper as she was drawn back to the present she allowed herself to be dragged into the room she noticed instantly when the door was shut as the music was drowned out almost completely. Immediately she felt less overwhelmed and finally loosened her hand in Draco's to have a look around the room. It had off white walls with dark grey carpet a few people were standing or sitting around the room occasionally glancing at the centre where a kind of bench and large black cross were placed disturbed Hermione quickly glanced away looking at Draco she noticed he was nodding at a few people.

"They know you?" Hermione asked innocently enough avoiding the curious glances of those around her, choosing rather to glance at the attire ranging from dresses to varying degrees of skin showing leather garments. Blushing she looked Draco giving him what she hoped was her no nonsense face but feeling she was failing miserably.

Draco responded by pulling her closer and glaring at a few individuals that she had noticed were approaching them, but soon backed off. With her back to his front he leaned down and spoke in her ear again "My uncle owns this place, I work here occasionally. It's not my thing but I try to support him when I can. This place Hermione is a BDSM club, outside is madness anyone can get in and go crazy. Allot of security is needed, in here is members only. My uncle was meant to be running security on a demonstration tonight but was called out of the country, he asked me to come tonight to keep an eye on the proceedings. I did tell him no, however I thought it might be an interesting experience for you. Speaking of which here they come now" Draco quickly put his hand over the shocked and appalled Hermione's mouth "Ah ah no talking or questions until after the presentation is over its rude you will draw attention to yourself"

Hermione who was about to yell, scream at and possibly kick Draco what the hell was he thinking anyway? When a door to their left opened and a couple stepped through. The woman was quite naked. The man only clad in black jeans. Immediately her mouth snapped shut behind Draco's hand as she looked the couple over, she had heard of such things but never enough to actually think that it was all happening in clubs around London, were they even in London anymore? Hermione was beginning to wonder exactly how far the night bus would take them. The couple approached the centre of the room the woman following behind the man keeping her head down, the man whispered in her ear and she nodded approached the unusual two layer bench lying face down her knees sitting at a lower level. The man then proceeded to strap her arms to the sides of the bench along with her ankles, Hermione was shocked to note that the woman sported an almost serene expression as all this was taking place. Sensing her confusion Draco whispered in her ear again "This is a test for her if she does an adequate job tonight she will be able to be placed with a dominant for further training in an area of her choosing or apply for contracts with dominants seeking subs" Chuckling softly Draco noticed Hermione's lack of reply along with her unconscious step forward to look closer. There was no screaming or running yet which in Draco's mind meant a success, following her the few steps she had moved forward he pulled her back towards him determined not to let her go in case an over enthusiastic watcher took advantage of her. He would never have considered bringing her here, he himself didn't come that often only when he was filling in on the security staff, he knew that tonight was going to be fairly tame though and was interested in giving Hermione a prod into doing something with her life as well as seeing her reaction. So far the night was looking to be very entertaining.

Hermione was oblivious to all of this watching as the woman lay perfectly still and the man retrieved a leather contraption consisting of a handle with long leather strips hanging of it, she continued to watch as he slowly dragged the leather over her back almost lovingly the woman even smiled softly and then with a sharp flick of the wrist he brought the ends of the strips against her rear with a sharp slap making Hermione but not the woman on the bench jump. She felt Draco pull her closer but tried to lean away again to watch the couple, the man was now bringing his arm down in continual waves a cruel but beautiful looking dance. It was then that the man spoke for the first time saying simply "You may express yourself Mary, but stay still" almost immediately the woman began a soft moaning that grew in tempo with the increased power and speed of the man's whipping.

"She takes pleasure from this, he builds up so as not to hurt her, look at how he is slowly moving closer to her thighs and what's between them" Draco's breath in her ear caused Hermione to moan softly herself subconsciously moving closer into Draco. She was hypnotised watching the woman still with a serene look on her face, her flesh growing red along with her flushed face, as the man upped his tempo again the woman's moans became almost desperate turning into cries and yet she still didn't move. Groaning herself Hermione watched as the red flush on the woman began extending down her chest until finally the woman spoke "Please sir, please let me cum" The man said nothing and continued with his flogging a light sheen of sweat now covering his face and upper body.

Hermione herself was going slightly mad, moaning as she felt Draco's breath speed up on her neck his hand lightly caressing her stomach through her dress. "I…" she managed to utter before Draco stopped her "Shh just watch" The woman was a mess her knuckles white as they gripped the bottom of the bench her legs trembling slightly as for maybe the third time now she begged "Please sir" this time he replied "Now" that was all it took his soft remark sent the woman screaming and shacking into an orgasm unlike Hermione had even seen or experienced. Hermione felt as if she was on fire her stomach cramping and sweat beading on her own brow she turned to Draco and didn't see the man run soothing hands over the now boneless woman loosening her restraints.

As Hermione turned to face him Draco tried to back away slightly to hide his arousal "He will take her away now to perform the aftercare" he couldn't stop the slight shake to his voice or the way his hand travelled without his permission down her stomach slowly and back up again. Hermione didn't say anything just gasped softly and pressed herself closer. She didn't know what she was doing she didn't care, dam Draco this was as frustrating as hell, she knew this couldn't go much further but she hadn't been this worked up for years she needed relief and his hand felt magic right about now she was about to reach her hand out to either push him away or pull him closer when she heard a sound behind her so familiar it ground her world to a halt and she froze all thoughts of ravaging or fighting off Draco forgotten. She would know that voice anywhere; she heard it in her dreams begging for help.

"Draco, I thought you said you were unable to attend tonight?" Hermione could hear the sneer in his voice without turning. The flames in her gut abruptly turned to a sickening swirl as fought not to turn, to confirm what her ears were telling her.

Draco had also stopped short at this point shaking away the alcohol and sex haze that had clouded his brain and realised just how stupid an idea this had been. "Uncle, the friend I was catching up with desired entertainment so I thought I would bring her along. I didn't think you would be here" He stated the last with some desperation hoping that his god father would have the sense to disappear however he could tell by the look on Hermione's face that it was too late.

Hermione's face was pale, her hands were shaking with a sudden motion that startled both the men she spun and found herself looking upon a face so glamoured it almost hurt her to look at but yet she never wanted to look away "Professor?" Her voice came out as a squeak and if she were the type Hermione was sure she would have fainted by now, as it was adrenaline was pumping so fast through her body causing her to shake badly. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide but most of all she wanted to reach out and touch this apparition in front of her to make sure it was real, to take her wand from the strap on her leg and remove the glamour's to stare upon the face that had died in her dreams over and over since the war "Professor Snape?" She uttered again he voice coming out as a rasp.

_This story will not be pure smut, at least not for a while please settle in for quite a lengthy story. I would love to hear your suggestions or comments, thank you to all that have already reviewed I would reply to all of you however I am unable to reply to anonymous reviews._

_The chapters will vary in lengths depending on content._

_For those of you not in to the DM/HG ship, thank you for sticking with me through this chapter especially petite mac I hope it wasn't too painful for you ;) Draco and Hermione are friends nothing more, those dam hormones though sometimes get the better of us don't they? _

_Still looking for a beta :)_


	3. Dust and Propositions

Chapter 3

_My internet has been giving me an obscene amount of trouble, I have recently moved into an area that appears to be a bit of a dead zone for tv reception and internet… ah well we get there in the end. Yet another chapter for you all, although I will try to update at least weekly the posting schedule of three chapters in two days will not continue once I go back to work._

_Thank you again to all that have reviewed you make me happy x_

"Professor Snape?" She uttered again he voice coming out as a rasp.

"Really Draco? Not only did you bring a witch here but you brought that?" The sneer had quickly been replaced by barely concealed rage. "You will come with me now, both of you" Hermione cringed at the anger and her shocked brain just followed on auto pilot silently rebelling at the lack of swirling robes that should have gone with his dramatic turn away from them. "Draco?" She hissed softly while the two of them hurried after a man she thought dead "What the hell is going on here?" Hermione had quickly decided that anger was the better option her frazzled state needed to break down or break someone's face, clearly option one wasn't available to her at the moment.

"I'm starting to realise this was a bad idea" Was all Draco said refusing to look at her. Hermione simply had no reply, what the hell was she meant to say to that anyway, a man had just been resurrected in front of her and she didn't know whether to believe her eyes or her logic which was screaming at the present time that Snape was dead… very dead and not stampeding up a rickety old staircase towards the back of the room, expecting them to follow and wearing a suit no less. This angered Hermione more than his manner it was wrong, he was wrong, maybe he really was dead and something very strange was happening. Clinging relentlessly on to this hope Hermione pushed in front of Draco to ascend the stairs first, blinking as she found herself in a small bleak looking room.

Draco immediately went wide eyed as he entered to room behind her "So this is why you wouldn't let me visit? This is appalling, Simon guaranteed me you would have a decent room while you were working here" Sniffing he ran his hand along the dusty surface of the door frame before looking forlornly at the mouldy carpet.

"This is more than adequate, what would you expect working in a place like this? It's not exactly five stars is it? I am accustomed to living to living worse than this. At least here I can get some peace" Suddenly snapping his mouth shut Snape glared at Hermione standing straighter "There is nothing wrong with my accommodation Mr Malfoy"

Hermione couldn't even begin to process Snape's defensiveness for Christ sake the man was back from the dead this entire conversation was ridiculous. It was then with a flourish Snape removed his glamours and Hermione knees went weak, Draco caught her under the arm pits and sat her on the only seat in the flat an old peeling wooden chair.

"Oh please do sit down" Snape responded rolling his eyes that were once again beetle black, separating himself as much as he could he turned away from them and walked to the opposite wall.

"You could have at least transfigured some decent furniture Severus, this place is ridiculously dismal even for you" Draco continued ignoring Snape as his stance became tighter, glancing around the apartment with a look of disgust his sensibilities were obviously being offended by Snape's living space. "You should have said something, you could always move in with us it is a 4 bedroom house… well three the study is hardly useable it's smaller than this dump"

It was at this point that Snape had clearly had enough "Had I known asking for help from you would result in my presence being known to others I would never had told you!" He had spun around violently to yell at the two of them, Hermione noticed in a detached way that it made her feel both better and increasingly concerned. The continuing of normal conversation had made her want to pinch herself, was she the only one going through a life changing event here? Tuning back to the yelling Severus she distantly heard him say something about obliviating her to be the better option. Before he had even gone for his wand Hermione was out of the chair, behind it and pointing her wand directly at the looming Severus' heart.

"Let me make one thing very clear here. No one will be obliviating me, in fact no one will be doing anything to me. If I see one wand pointed at me… from either of you" she spoke inclining her head towards Draco briefly, noticing his hurt expression from the corner of her eye. "I will end this, now Professor please hand me your wand"

Draco looked mildly relieved that she hadn't asked for his and was about to try and deflate the situation before Snape abruptly cut him off. "I will do no such thing Miss Granger, I suggest you sit down, we both know you aren't going to.." He was abruptly cut of mid-sentence as Hermione had apparently cast a full bind body cast on him, silently… with barely a flick of her wrist. Fuming at his idiocy he realised that he had grossly underestimated the witch. After a minute or two he saw Draco's face come into his field of vision

"You're lucky you know, I thought one of you were likely going to end up damaged just now. Calm yourself down and we will all have a civil conversation in a moment. Honestly Severus you have been out of touch with wizards to long, you have lost all your class, threatening a lady, tut tut" The boy reminded his so much of Lucious at this point he could think of nothing but strangling him as he drifted out of his vision.

On the other side of the room Draco now had his arms around Hermione's shoulders as she shook like a leaf, unlike Draco Hermione was unused to being threatened since the war at least he assumed this was her reason for drawing into herself like she was currently doing, when in reality Hermione's world was turning upside down "How could you not tell me?" She spoke quietly now staring at the floor. Draco quickly cast a Muffliato charm and tried to calm her

"It wasn't my secret to tell, he had no desire to return after the war and he only revealed himself to me a year ago… Hermione?" Draco was growing increasingly distressed and had to resist the urge to wave his hand in front of her face, he hadn't seen Hermione like this for a long time.

"But it's him Draco… I tried to save him but I failed nothing would work, I used all my potions practically drowned him in dittany and shoved a Bezoar so far down his thought I thought I had damaged him… none of it worked then the boys were dragging me away. He was the one person I had a clear opportunity to help, to save… and I didn't. I left him there drowning in his own blood, his eyes glassing over… his blood on my hands in more ways than one. Than after I found out the truth about him it was too much to bear Draco, I, I can't do this. Rocking forward Hermione hugged herself feeling cold suddenly in her flimsy dress.

"Don't be ridiculous of course you can silly girl, he's alive. No one is going to obliterate you. You didn't kill him nor obviously did you fail to save him. Clearly he is as obnoxious as ever and apparently thats thanks to you, or at the very least you did him no harm. Look at him" Draco spoke to her so matter of fact it did its job and grounded her enough for her to have a good look at him. Stepping forward Hermione approached the motionless man as close as she dared, staring down at the figure that had so often towered above her felt awkward in the extreme. He didn't look that different, he still had a sickly pallor and his hair looked worse than usual and there was stubble on his cheeks but besides those discrepancies he looked the same. Even his hair was the same length… still she had the absurd need to reach out and touch him, to make sure he was real she even found her hand beginning to reach out to him until Draco's voice cut through her musings.

"We are going to reverse the spell now Severus, I have taken Hermione's sound advice and have taken your wand but only until you calm down" Looking at him more carefully Draco placed the wand on the other side of the room on what he supposed was meant to pass for a counter. The last thing he wanted was Snape lunging at him after his wand as well as his neck, best to lessen the temptation of any lunging. "No wandless magic now, with your current mood you will disturb the peace of the simple yet sexually ambitious people below"

A simple flick from Draco was all it took and Snape was immediately on his feet and a second later his wand in his hand having smoothly travelled from the counter to his hand in no time at all. He was visibly shaking with anger but so far Draco was relieved to note that he hadn't raised his want to either of them, looking over to Hermione he could see she was watching Snape carefully but seemed relaxed. He knew better and knew that she was poised to jump into action at any second, but at least she had seemed to have gained her equilibrium.

Hermione had indeed gained her equilibrium and was facing down Snape with wariness but putting forth a casual stance. Her walls were up and as she had heard Ron say so often before 'the game was on' "Explain yourself" She said simply expecting an explosion and getting it as Snape took another step towards them his face getting redder. Thankfully he kept his wand by his side.

"Explain myself to you? Please! I'm not the one who came barging into a man's place of employment followed by cursing them in their own home!"

Hermione stood her ground although a faint blush spread across her face as she replied quite calmly "I was being threatened, I acted accordingly. Considering you are meant to be dead you can surely understand my reluctance to trust you. You on the other hand knew quite well that I was alive and seeing me 'barging' into public places about London shouldn't have been so hard to stomach."

"This Miss Granger is a private club, the members of which I keep track of closely to avoid any events like this happening. Apparently Draco isn't as trustworthy as I thought, I should have realised the Malfoy name wasn't worth a dam thing" Sneering he turned away from both of them again clearly trying to calm himself

"Excuse me Severus but you told me you weren't going to be here, you needed me to cover your shift for whatever sordid task you apparently needed to complete tonight. It's not my fault you decided to show up anyway. And I did not mean for you to be found, not that Hermione is a threat anyway. I didn't risk my ass confounding the club owner into believing that he owed me a favour just to give you away, with my history that's a one way ticket to Azkaban. Honestly Severus I thought you were smarter than this" Sniffing indignantly Draco decided all major threats had passed began growing bored with the conversation. "This is pointless you know you hate it here, the only reason you didn't move in with me was because of my housemate… yes don't look at me like that I didn't tell you it was Hermione but you didn't ask either. Now she knows, there won't be a problem, you can set up a lab in the study and start brewing again, perfect solution. I won't accept any of this ridiculous stubbornness on your part, I'm officially over tonight" Walking over to Severus Draco removed a crumpled piece of scrap paper from his pocket, tapping his wand once on the paper he handed Severus the secret kept address of his and Hermione's apartment.

"It's secret kept, another bonus. Approved by the ministry because of the sensitive nature of the many of the tomes we take home with us. Yes there are others that know the address but they don't visit. Here take it we are leaving, sorry to have disturbed you like this but I'm starting to see it as a good thing. It's clear to me this hovel isn't suitable even for even the rats to inhabit" ignoring the dangerous glint in Severus' eyes turned towards Hermione grabbing her hand he apparated them both away before any scathing reply from Severus could reach them.

Hermione not expecting the apparition whirled and almost fell on her back side when they appeared in an abandoned alley not far from their house. Ripping her hand out of Draco's she stalked of which was hard to do convincingly in shoes she was wearing, another reason to angry at Draco he picked the dam outfit for her. Her mind was whirling a million miles a minute how the hell did this night happen, she had nothing to do with any of it, she didn't want to go and then she was torn away when she still had so many more questions to ask. She felt trapped how did it come to pass that Draco had so much control over her life, was that what was happening? Shaking her head she trudged on thankful for Draco's silence as he followed her at a more sedate pace, she felt like slapping… no punching him in the face, the nerve of him! She deserved to know that Snape was alive… didn't she? Pulling at her hair she felt herself walk through the layered wards to their home. Bursting through the door she flung of her shoes relishing Draco's wince at the disorder of it all, retreating to her room for an old comfortable Weasley jumper she returned a second later relishing yet another look of distaste from Draco.

"Make me a coffee, we need to talk" was all she said before sitting none too gracefully on the couch still trying to digest all that had happened.

_What do you think? Be a darl and leave me a review. _

_~Belreath_


End file.
